


Брокколи

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Curtain story, Fluff, Gen, OOC / Out of Character, Past Tense, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Ради детей приходится иногда совершать подвиги.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты STony





	Брокколи

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

— Я справлюсь, — сказал вслух Тони, открывая холодильник. — Я же гений, у меня три докторских степени и почти Нобелевская в области физики. Нет ничего такого, с чем я бы не справился.

Шестимесячный Питер за его спиной постучал ложкой по своему стульчику — выражал согласие.

Целые шеренги баночек с детским питанием громоздились в холодильнике. И какую из них взять?

— Давай, паучок, будешь сам выбирать, — Тони начал доставать банки из холодильника и показывать их Питеру.

— Давай посмотрим, что у нас есть. Кабачок? Отлично, кабачок! Смотри какой огромный, прямо как… ладно, не буду рассказывать, это не детская тема. Не хочешь? Ο, а это что тут у нас? Цветная капуста? Гадость какая, я всегда думал, что она похожа на чьи-то несвежие мозги. Не будешь? И верно, мы же не зомби, чтобы питаться мозгами. А это… Брокколи! Мерзость, как он сюда попало вообще… Пятница, запиши — никогда больше не покупать Питеру брокколи!

— Сэр, но ему нравится, — судя по голосу, Пятница откровенно веселилась.

— Не может быть, — Тони обернулся, когда детские пальчики ухватили банку и потянули ее. — Да ладно, ты это будешь есть? Питер, ты точно Старк?

— А! — сказал Питер и, выдернув банку из рук отца, со стуком поставил ее перед собой.

— Ну ладно, — протянул Тони и продолжил инспекцию. Раз Питер выбрал овощное пюре, нужно было предложить ему мясное.

— Так, у нас есть индейка… Кстати, рекомендую, отличный выбор, индейка со специями это пища богов, особенно если ее твой папа готовит… Нет? Ладно, есть еще говядина! Лучше бургера с говяжьей котлетой еще точно ничего не придумали, пончики не в счет… тоже не то? Ну ладно, вот тебе кролик! Пробовал я как-то кролика в сметане, ммм… Будешь? Отлично!

Тони водрузил банку на столик и закрыл холодильник.

— Приступим, — он открыл обе банки.

И если цвет пюре из кролика был еще ничего и навевал мысли о нежном паштете, то пюре из брокколи повергло Тони в состояние уныния.

— Парень, ты хочешь сказать, что ешь это? — Тони недоверчиво поболтал ложкой в жидкой массе. — По цвету напоминает блевотину.

Питер улыбался, показывая два передних зуба.

— Ладно, поверю тебе на слово, — Тони набрал пюре в ложку и поднес ко рту Питера. Тот с радостью открыл рот, но потом скривился и выплюнул зеленую массу.

— Эй, мы так не договаривались! — Тони ухватил салфетку и вытер пюре. — Слушай, я тебя понимаю, сам эту гадость есть бы не стал, но ты же сам выбрал.

Питер кривился и, судя по всему, собирался зареветь.

— Нет, только не надо кукситься, — Тони в панике оглянулся и ухватил пюре из крольчатины, но трюк не прокатил. — Слушай, это вкусно, правда!

Пюре из кролика оказалось жутко несоленым, но есть можно было. Питер заулыбался и слопал пару ложек.

— А теперь брокколи, — Тони снова предпринял попытку, но Питер смотрел на папу и отказывался открывать рот.

А потом указал пальцем на Тони. И выразительно посмотрел на ложку.

— Ο нет, — Тони шутливо погрозил сыну пальцем, — это ты есть меня не заставишь. Держу пари, даже моя мама в детстве меня этим не кормила, потому что брокколи вызывает у меня неконтролируемую тошноту. Ты же не заставишь папу брать это в рот?

Питер нахмурился и снова ткнул пальцем в ложку, а потом в Тони.

— Издеваешься? — Тони попробовал принюхаться к банке и едва сдержал рвотный позыв. — Фу, нет, малыш, давай мы лучше откроем новую баночку, а? Я согласен даже на мозги!

Питер надул губу и приготовился плакать. Времени было в обрез.

— Ладно, ладно, смотри, я ем, — Тони натянул улыбку на лицо, зачерпнул ложкой пюре и, решительно выдохнув, сунул в рот.

То, что он не рванул блевать в кухонную раковину, однозначно можно приписать к подвигу. Пресвятые яблочки Ньютона, как вообще дети едят это?!

А ведь надо еще и проглотить. Тони снова растянул губы в улыбке и сглотнул.

И, схватив стоящую на столе упаковку детского сока, одним махом ее опустошил.

— Тони, это детский сок.

Стив поставил на стол два больших пакета и, улыбнувшись, пощекотал Питера.

— Ты изверг, — Тони смял упаковку и выбросил ее в мусорное ведро. — Ты вообще в курсе, что ест наш сын? Это заговор производителей брокколи! Десять баллов по моему личному дерьмометру.

— Это потому, что детское пюре готовится без соли, масла и приправ, — Стив зачерпнул ложкой пюре и сунул ее в рот. — Не так уж и плохо.

Он предложил пюре Питеру, и тот распахнул рот, съедая предложенное.

— Кошмар какой, — Тони, казалось, был поражен в самое сердце. — Старки не едят брокколи и любую другую пищу, похожую на несвежие сопли.

— Но едят Роджерсы, — Стив засмеялся и прижался лбом ко лбу Тони.

Тони хмыкнул и притянул его за талию поближе.

— Ладно, пожалуй, я это переживу, — он поцеловал Стива, и даже привкус брокколи на его языке показался… интересным. — Но не слишком часто.

— Хорошо, — согласился Стив.

— А! — произнес Питер и согласно постучал ложкой по столику.


End file.
